1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit using an oxide semiconductor and a method of driving the semiconductor integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor integrated circuit, a NAND circuit, a NOR circuit, an inverter circuit (NOT circuit), and the like are used in combination.
In a conventional circuit configuration of a NAND circuit, a NOR circuit, or the like, two p-channel transistors and two n-channel transistors are used in combination, for example.
As one kind of NAND circuit, for example, a NAND circuit including a ferroelectric capacitor is known (see Patent Document 1).